Listen n Learn
by Rayne Tam
Summary: Toby and Oz are in New York on vacation when something terrible happens that affects Toby. Trying not to give away any details. Co written with Xero Shane. We do not own CSINY or The Listener. DON'T SUE US! Rated T 2 be safe.


Disclaimers: We do not CSI NY or The Listener, they are owned by CBS and CTV.

Spoilers: At least episode three of the listener. None yet for CSI NY.

Warnings: Oz's horrid flirting,

A/N: Our first, short chapter. Co wrote with Xero Shane.

UPDATED: 9-13-09added/changed a couple of details that needed editing, such as the length of the counter for crosswalks, will try to upload second chapter soon, but muses for this story went on strike after watching the finale on hulu and the cancellation of the listener in the states.

LISTENER LISTENER LISTENER LISTENER LISTENER LISTENER LISTENER LISTENER

Two guys walk into a bar.

No, this isn't one of **those** jokes. Though something funny does happen.

The first guy is Oz, who is wearing a pink I love NY t-shirt, an EMT on vacation from Toronto, Canada. The second guy is Toby, Oz's wingman for their escapade to New York, also an EMT who just _happens_ to be a telepath. In all worlds of reason, except for maybe wonderland, he's the main character of this story.

Oz approaches the bar ahead of Toby. _What's this hot mama's name? _he thinks.

Without further thought, Oz launched into a terrible excuse a pick up line.

"Hi, sweet thing, I'm Oz. Do you want to go down the yellow brick road with me?"

The tall bartender sighed. _Here we go again. _Toby "heard".

"Look, Wizard, I don't wanna go anywhere with a man who hides behind a curtain." she scoffed.

Oz was slightly taken aback. _That one always works._

He quickly recovered with "Do you wanna hide behind a curtain with me?"

The bartender scoffed again and said, "I'd rather click my heel and say 'there's no place like home."

Oz shrugged and surrendered with, "Your loss." _Jeesh, she's got a whole arsenal of come backs._

"Toby help me out?" Oz looked to his wingman.

"You can take a cab back to the hotel when you're done hitting on Dorothy." Toby said, getting up from his stool.

"Hey, you're my wingman, you can't ditch me." Oz chuckled thinking, _he wouldn't ditch me._

Toby looked back and rolled his eyes, continuing towards the door.

"You're kidding, right? You wouldn't…"

Toby glanced back, once more, and continued out while Oz took two seconds to realize his wingman HAS officially ditched him.

"Aw man, come on!" He shouted, running after Toby, catching him halfway down way the street.

"Dude, we're on vacation. Loosen up." Oz panted, when he caught up with Toby at a crosswalk.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'm just tired from the trip down here." Toby yawned.

_And grumpy. _Oz thought. Toby smiled at him.

_Get out of my car! _intruded Toby's mind.

Down the street, a woman was kicking a man out of her car.

"What?" Oz asked, seeing that look that Toby always gets.

"It's nothing." Toby brushed of the thoughts, as he and Oz crossed the street.

_Not today. I'm not ruining Oz's vacation over false alarms. _Toby thought to himself.

A group of people, all wearing black, passed in front of Toby and Oz.

_Man, this is NOT what I signed up for. _Someone in the group thought.

"Come on, Dude. What is it?" Oz persisted.

"Seriously, it was nothing."

The crosswalk sign began to flash a red hand as it counted down from twenty.

"If you say so." Oz dropped the subject.

More thoughts forced their way into Toby's mind. _Suspicious characters there. _He saw a flash of a black mass.

_Who're those guys? What're they up to? _

"Hey, you okay Toby?" Oz asked. Toby had paused on the other side of the street.

"Yeah!" Toby responded a little too quickly.

"You sure?" Oz looked worried.

Suddenly there was a gun shot. Toby covered his ears and ducked. _What was that? _he thought.

_Oh my God! Somebody help me!_

_Somebody help me!_

Men wearing masks, holding guns fanned out in what looked like a bank. He "heard" screaming.

There was flash. A man with a gun was running at him.

_Oh! No. No! I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! Oh, God! No! Please god…_

_He was looking down the barrel of a gun. _

_Light flashed, blinding everything._

_Then, there was nothing._

_LISTENER LISTENER LISTENER LISTENER LISTENER LISTENER LISTENER LISTENER _

_A/N: So, what do you think? Please review. Just to clarify, Toby was seeing through the eyes of someone who was in the bank._

_Xero Note(X/N): If you like this go over to my account and check out Rayne and mine crack fic! That we're working on._


End file.
